kissfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Gene Simmons
Gene Simmons (oik. Chaim Witz, ; s. 25. elokuuta 1949, Haifa, Israel) Kissin laulaja-basisti. Kississä hänen lavahahmonaan on demoni. Simmons tunnetaan etenkin näyttävästä lavakoreografiasta, tulen puhaltamisesta, veren sylkemisestä, vaijerin varassa lentämisestä ja kielen näyttämisestä. Lapsuus ja nuoruus Gene Simmons syntyi Chaim Witz -nimisenä vuonna 1949 Haifan satamakaupungissa Israelissa. Simmonsin vanhemmat olivat äiti Florence ja isä Yechiel Witz. Simmonsin ollessa vielä pieni hänen perheensä muutti Carmelin kylään, joka on tullut tunnetuksi Kuolleenmeren kääröistä. Unkarinjuutalaisten vanhempien erottua vuonna 1955 Israelissa Simmons muutti äitinsä kanssa 1958 Yhdysvaltoihin, Brooklyniin New York Cityyn. Aluksi amerikkalainen kulttuuri oli Simmonsille vierasta. Hän oppi englannin kielen televisiota katsomalla ja lukemalla sarjakuvia. Yhdysvalloissa Simmons vaihtoi ristimänimensä Gene Kleiniksi. Simmons kävi kymmenen tuntia juutalaista yeshiva-yksityiskoulua. Simmonsin ensivuodet Yhdysvalloissa olivat yksinäisiä. Syyksi hän on kertonut sen, että kaikki hänen vapaa-aikansa kului televisiota katsellessa. Yhdysvalloissa Simmonsin suureksi intohimokseen muodostuivat hirviöt ja supersankarit. Teini-ikäistä Simmonsia kiehtoivat etenkin Teräsmies ja Tarzan. Juuri hirviöiden ja sarjakuvahahmojen innostamana myös Kiss alkoi käyttää maskeja. Simmons muutti Jackson Heighsin kaupunginosaan New Yorkin Queensiin äitinsä kanssa vuonna 1961 ja siirtyi yleiseen kouluun. Gene Simmons tutustui rock 'n' rolliin vuonna 1962. Simmonsin suuren vaikutuksen tekivät Chubby Checker, The Beatlesin esiintyminen The Ed Sullivan Show'ssa helmikuussa 1964, Frank Sinatra ja Elvis Presley. Simmons katsoi tv:stä Famous Monsters of Filmlandia ja Yancy Derringeriä. "Supersankarit olivat samalla myös ensimmäinen kosketukseni vastakulttuuriin. Tarzanilla tai Yancy Derringillä ei ollut supervoimia, mutta ne tekivät kaikkea sellaista, mitä minä en voinut tai saanut tehdä. Eivätkä vääntäneet jutusta mitään tylsää saarnaa. Sankarit olivat vain lungisti mitä olivat eivätkä opastaneet muita, miten pukeutua tai ajatella. Ja näyttivät aina ihan erilaisilta kuin muut. Jengi kyllä huomasi, kun Teris astui huoneeseen. Kellään muulla ei ollut samanlaista asua. Veikkaan, että tuollaisella oli suuri vaikutus siihen, miltä Kiss nykyään näyttää." (Gene Simmons) Musiikkiura Varhaiset yhtyeet Genen Simmonsin ensimmäinen "oikea" yhtye oli Long Island Sounds (myöhemmin Sounds), jossa hän lauloi. Simmons soitti myös coveryhtyeissä Missing Links, Rising Sun ja Bullfrog Bheer (viimeksi mainittu esitti myös omia kappaleitaan). Pääasiallisesti Simmons soitti 60-luvulla Long Island Soundissa. Soundsin soolokitaristin Steve Coronellin välityksellä Simmons tutustui Stanley Eiseniin eli Paul Stanley'iin, jonka kanssa hän perusti vuonna 1970 yhtyeen Rainbow. Vuonna 1971 Simmons ja Stanley vaihtoivat Rainbown nimen Wicked Lesteriksi. Vuonna 1972 kaksikko erotti yhtyeen muut jäsenet ja pestasi tilalle rumpali Peter Crissin Rolling Stone -lehdestä löytämänsä ilmoituksen perusteella. Ace Frehley liittyi myöhemmin jäseneksi ja yhtyeen nimi muutettiin Kissiksi. Kiss Pääartikkeli: Kiss Simmons sävelsi Kissin debyyttialbumilta Kiss kappaleet "Nothin' to Lose" ja Stanleyn kanssa tehdyt "Strutter", "100,000 Years" ja "Deuce", jonka Ace Frehley nimesi Kissin suosikkikappaleeksi, Seuraavan levyn Hotter Than Hellin kappaleet äänitettiin joko "tien päällä" tai otettiin yhtyeen ensimmäiseltä demonauhalta. Kolmas levy, Dressed to Kill julkaistiin vuonna 1975. Levyn suosituin kappale on varmaan "Rock and Roll All Nite", joka on tunnettu Kissin "tunnuslauluna". Kissin seuraava julkaisu oli livealbumi Alive!, josta tuli suuri menestys ja yhtyeen ensimmäinen kultalevy. Yhteensä Alive! myi kolme miljoonaa kappaletta. Destroyerin "God of Thunder" sävellettiin Paul Stanleyn "teemabiisiksi", vaikka Simmons lauloi sen.21 Vuonna 1977 Kiss julkaisi Love Gun -albumin. Simmons lauloi levyltä kappaleen "Christine Sixteen". Vuonna 1978 Gene ja muut kolme yhtyeen jäsentä julkaisivat omat sooloalbuminsa. Levyllä Gene ei soittanut bassoa, vaan kitaraa. Sooloalbumien aikaan yhtyeen jäsenet alkoivat riidellä. Vuonna 1979 yhtye julkaisi Dynasty -levyn. Ainoa Simmonsin kirjoittama single levylle oli "Charisma". Seuraava levy Unmasked menestyi hyvin. Se sijoittui sijalle 1. Norjassa ja Uudessa-Seelanissa. Vuonna 1980 Peter Criss erotettiin bändistä ja tilalle pestattiin Paul Caravello eli Eric Carr. Vuonna 1981 julkaistu Music from "The Elder" oli kaupallisesti täysi floppi, vaikka Rolling Stone -lehden arvio oli suotuisa. Levyltä julkaistiin single "A World Without Heroes", jonka sävelsivät Simmons, Stanley, Lou Reed ja Bob Ezrin. Yhtyeen suosio alkoi laskea. Vuoden 1982 Creatures of the Night "pelasti" Kissin. Tämän levyn aikana kitaristi Ace Frehley erosi yhtyeestä. Raidat levylle soitti joukko studiomuusikoita kuten Steve Farris ja jazz-rockin suuruus Robben Ford. Bändin viralliseksi soolokitariksiksi tuli Vinnie Vincent. Seuraava albumi Lick It Up toi jotain uutta. Bändin jäsenet esiintyivät ilman meikkejä ja saivat siitä paljon kritiikkiä. Vinnie Vincent erotettiin vähän ajan päästä ja tilalle tuli Mark St. John. Vuonna 1984 Kiss julkaisi albumin Animalize. Animalizen äänityksien aikana Simmons keskittyi näyttelijän uraansa. Pesti ei kuitenkaan kestänyt Animalize-albumia kauemmin, sillä St. John kärsi Reiterin taudista, eikä siksi pystynyt enää soittamaan pitkillä kiertueilla. Hänen tilalleen valittiin jälleen uusi kitaristi, aiemmin Kissin kanssa yhteistyötä tehneen Bob Kulickin veli, Bruce Kulick. Kulick tuli hyvin toimeen muiden Kiss-soittajien kanssa ja uusi kokoonpano kestikin yli 7 vuotta, pisimpään sitten yhtyeen 1970-luvun alkuperäiskokoonpanon. Kiss julkaisi levyt Asylum (1985), Crazy Nights (1987) sekä Hot in the Shade (1989) samalla kokoonpanolla. Kokoonpanoon tuli muutos, kun rumpali Eric Carr kuoli. Tilalle tuli Eric Singer. Seuraava albumi Revenge julkaistiin vuonna 1992. Levy nousi Billboardin listoilla sijalle kuusi.31 Seuraava levy oli livealbumi Alive III, joka menestyi listoilla. Alkuperäinen kokoonpano teki paluun MTV:n Unplugged-ohjelmassa elokuussa vuonna 1995, silloin tosin ilman maskeja. Alkuperäiskokoonpanon varsinaisena paluuna pidetäänkin vuoden 1996 Grammy Awardsia, jossa yhtye esiintyi alkuperäisten jäsenten voimin kasvomaskeissa ensimmäistä kertaa lähes 20 vuoteen. Kiss järjesti myös reunion-lehdistötilaisuuden Uss Intrepidillä. Loppuvuodesta 1998 Kiss julkaisi uuden albumin nimeltä Psycho Circus. Levyä mainostettiin alkuperäisen Kiss-miehistön tekemänä studiolevynä, mutta tosiasiassa Ace Frehley ja Peter Criss eivät soittaneet monellakaan raidalla. Levyn kitaroinnista vastasi pääasiassa Tommy Thayer, joka oli työskennellyt yhtyeen taustalla jo useamman vuoden. Psycho Circus ei ollut mikään jättimenestys, mutta myi siitä huolimatta kultaa. Näyttävistä 3D-efekteistä huolimatta Psycho Circus ei ollut Alive! Worldwide -kiertueen veroinen menestys, mutta tuotti yli 100 miljoonaa dollaria. Myös Ace Frehley jättäytyi sivuun vuonna 2002 kyllästyttyään ikuisesti jatkuvaan jäähyväiskiertueeseen ja samojen kappaleiden soittamiseen. Osuutta asiaan oli myös Frehleyn päihdeongelmien pahenemisella, mitä etenkään täydellisenä absolutistina tunnettu Simmons ei voinut sietää. Sooloura Simmons on saanut paljon aikaan myös Kissin ulkopuolella. Simmons näki vuonna 1977 Van Halenin keikan paikallisella klubilla, jonka jälkeen Van Halen lähetti Simmonsin rahoittaman demon Warner Brosille. Van Halenista tuli yksi Warnerin suosituimmista artisteista. Simmons on julkaissut kaksi studioalbumia, Gene Simmons ja Asshole. Simmons on toiminut myös Liza Minnellin managerina ja Wendy O. Williamsin tuottajana. Hänellä on myös oma levy-yhtiö, vähän aikaa toiminut Simmons Records. Näyttelijän ura Gene Simmons on luonut uraa myös itsenäisenä näyttelijänä. Hänen ensimmäinen roolinsa oli elokuvassa Karkuri vuonna 1984, jossa hän näytteli Tom Selleckin, Kirstie Alleyn ja Cynthia Rhodesin kanssa. Simmons näytteli myös elokuvassa Kahden naisen välissä vuodelta 2002. Gene Simmons on näytellyt myös Kissin kanssa elokuvassa KISS - naamiomiesten hyökkäys, joka tehtiin vuonna 1978 ja siinä oli mukana yhtyeen alkuperäinen kokoonpano (Gene Simmons, Paul Stanley, Ace Frehley ja Peter Criss). Sama Kiss-kokoonpano nähdään myös elokuvassa Detroit Rock City (1999), jossa neljä poikaa haluavat päästä Kissin konserttiin Detroitiin. Simmons esiintyi Family Guyn kolmessa jaksossa itsenään. Hän esiintyi myös animaatiosarjassa Kukkulan kuningas omana itsenään. Gene Simmons on esiintynyt myös televisiosarjoissa. Vuonna 2008 hän esiintyi kahdessa Ruma Betty -sarjan jaksossa. Vuonna 2004 Gene näytteli Hädän hetkellä -sarjan muutamassa jaksossa huumepomo Donald Mannia. Simmons on ollut mukana tekemässä kahta tosi-tv -sarjaa, Rokkikoulu ja Gene Simmonsin sukukalleudet. Rokkikoulun ensimmäinen tuotantokausi nähtiin kesällä 2006 myös Suomessa Nelosella. Ohjelmassa Gene Simmons kokosi nuorista brittiläisistä klassisen musiikin opiskelijoista viisihenkisen rokkibändin. Simmonsin perheestä on tehty Gene Simmonsin sukukalleudet -televisiosarja, jossa seurataan perheen elämää. Suomessa sarjaa esittää JIM. Simmons oli vierailevana tuomarina vuonna 2005 kykyjenetsintäohjelmassa American Idol. Hän on myös vieraillut talk-show'eissa kuten Jimmy Kimmel Live!, The Tonight Show ja The Henry Rollins Show. Simmons menee tuomariksi CBS:n tuottamaan tv-ohjelmaan Jingles, jossa arvostellaan äänimainoksia. Simmons nähdään myös Nickelbackin "Rockstar" -musiikkivideolla. Kahdeksankymmentäluvulla Simmons vieraili suositussa Miami Vice sarjan jaksossa ja esitti huumepomoa. Yksityiselämä Gene Simmonsilla on ollut pitkäaikainen suhde entiseen Playboy-malliin ja näyttelijään Shannon Tweediin, jonka kanssa hänellä on myös kaksi lasta, Sophie (s. 7. heinäkuuta 1992) ja Nicholas (s. 22. tammikuuta 1989). Simmons on seurustellut myös monien muiden julkisuuden henkilöiden kanssa, joista tunnetuimpia lienevät Cher ja Diana Ross. Hänellä on ollut myös suhde näyttelijä Liv Ullmanin kanssa. Simmons on kirjoittanut kaksi kirjaa elämästään ja Kissistä, hyvin menestyneen KISS and Make-Upin vuonna 2001 sekä Sex Money KISSin vuonna 2003. Hän on myös julkaissut prostituutiota käsittelevän Ladies of the Night: A Historical and Personal Perspective on the Oldest Profession in the World -kirjan vuonna 2008. Simmons omistaa levy-yhtiön, markkinointifirman ja Moneybag-vaatemalliston. Hän omistaa myös Dragonfly -vaatemalliston. Simmons perusti Richard Abramsonin kanssa Simmons Abramson Marketing -yhtiön. Hän omistaa myös Simmons Books ja Simmons Comics -yhtiöt. Gene Simmons on myös tunnetusti absolutisti – hän ei ole omien sanojensa mukaan koskaan juonut alkoholia.50 Simmons vastustaa erityisesti huumeita ja muita päihteitä. Maxim -lehden mukaan Gene on maannut jopa 4600 naisen kanssa. Simmons on monikielinen. Hän puhuu englantia, unkaria, hepreaa ja saksaa ja opettelee tällä hetkellä japania ja mandariinikiinaa. Simmons esiintyi Xbox 360:n Guitar Hero II -tapahtumassa New Yorkissa. Gene Simmons ei ole juutalainen, vaikka hän onkin juutalaisesta perheestä. Asuessaan nuorempana Israelissa hän ei käynyt lainkaan juutalaisissa jumalanpalveluksissa, koska ei ole uskonnollinen ihminen. Simmons on myös tunnettu liikemies. Vuonna 2002 Simmons julkaisi miestenlehteä Gene Simmons' Tongue. Lehti lakkautettiin viidennen osan jälkeen. Soittimet Gene Simmons soittaa pääasiallisesti kirveen muotoista bassoa. Hän on suunnitellut Gene Simmons The Punisher -basson. Simmonsin kirveen muotoista bassoa kutsutaan nimellä Axe (suom. kirves). Simmons palkkasi Steve Carrin suunnittelemaan Axen. Kunnianosoitukset ja merkitys Gene Simmons hyväksyttiin 15. lokakuuta 2006 Long Islandin Music Hall of Fameen. Simmonsin ja Kiss-yhtyeen vaikutus rock-musiikkiin on ollut valtava, esimerkiksi suomalaisen Lordi-yhtyeen Tomi Putaansuu on sanonut Simmonsin olevan hänen suurin innoittajansa. Myös Ville Valo on sanonut Genen olevan hänelle tärkeä vaikuttaja. Hän sai myös Golden Tongue Award -palkinnon Las Vegasissa järjestetyssä Adult Video News Awards -pornofestivaalilla. Luokka:Jäsenet